


;;-->> route ot3

by Black



Series: PoGo stick [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F, In this house we hug our jolteons, Multi, Other, Panromantic/Asexual Spark, Pokemon cuteness, Spark dabbing brought back my muse for him, Thanks nintendo, and our zapdos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black/pseuds/Black
Summary: Blanche trusted Candela when she said that Spark was genuinely a good person at the beginning of this whole team business - what she neglected to include is that he's also absolutely (endearingly) obnoxious.





	1. blanche, spark - morning rituals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a ton for Spark in 2016 but stopped because of a number of reasons. 
> 
> It took canon dabbing to literally bring him back for me lmao 
> 
> I like writing ot3 relationships and these three have always been a favorite of mine - Candela and Blanche are a thing of sorts and Spark just likes human touch sometimes when he's in the mood. What else to do. 
> 
> Largely drabbles that I'm having fun with and not really thinking about much else other than dialogue and character interactions - eventually I'll write something longer and more serious but these warm-ups have lately. 
> 
> I'm open for requests as well.

Blanche rolls her thumbs against her phone, brow raising as she watches an early morning Spark throw a whole steak in the air fryer before casually closing it. Yawning, he plays with the dial until he finds the right time and, ah -

a beep and it hums to life. 

“Don't you think that's a rather large piece for just yourself?” She can’t help but ask, frowning at him as he turns to face her - hair mussed in all directions. The wild is alive in his eyes, even at the (formerly) quiet time of 7 am. 

Spark bends down briefly and resurfaces on the other side of the kitchen island with his rather thick-bodied jolteon in hand, unbothered by her spiked quills very visibly poking into his flesh. “Half is for her,” he declares proudly as he squeezes her - furthering the damage to his holed and ripped sleep shirt, “And we’re also having coffee and avocado. Want some?” 

“I highly suspect that, nutritionally, she doesn't need any coffee,” Blanche looks bewildered, “Spark-“ 

“You gonna stop her?” 

The Jolteon ruffles in his arms, her pins needling and she writhes -

“It's not my responsibility to.”

“Yeah, me neither.” 

He plops her back down on the ground and turns to nab the container of ground coffee beans out of the freezer - setting the water to boil and pulling the french press down. Blanche glances back down at her phone but flickers to observe him every few minutes. 

Spark croons at his trusty companion as he slices up a couple of avocados, dropping a piece to her prematurely as he sets a whole one aside - splitting the other between them. 

Kettle boils. Water mingles with the coffee. Three minutes exactly and he’s stirring. Setting the strainer on top. He then pulls berries out of the towering pantry cabinet, boxed up and pretty - also grabbing a handful of the dried ones. 

“Articuno like anything specific? I always forget.” 

He pulls out various kinds, tossing each one into the basket nearby and humming low in his throat.  
The avocado pieces go in as well.

“Yache,” Blanche comments quietly, “They are rather picky, aren’t they?” 

“That’s it,” he’s opening the fridge and reaching in, pulling several from the bottom drawer, “They’re just specific. I suppose that’s why you get along, huh?”

It’s not meant as an insult, she knows Spark better, but she does prickle at the insinuation. That’s on her though and she knows it, so she swallows it. He pulls the tops off of the Yache berries and adds them into the morning mix, picking it up and gracefully ghosting towards the back door. 

He pauses

and then gives an amused snorts. 

“Come here Blanche,” he says, "hurry.” 

She does. 

And her brows raise - their three birds are crammed around the back door of the screened in patio and silently await their morning snack - Zapdos opens her beak and trills out a shrill noise, something that makes Spark grin wide. 

Articuno croons softly, their feathers ruffling as their tail twists silk in the golden morning light. 

Moltres remains silent as usual, the soft crackle of his flames the only sign of his excitement. 

“Oooh you guys are naughty,” Spark teases as he shoulders out to meet them, Blanche looking down as Jolteon flops onto the floor next to her feet. She kicks her back legs out and wiggles her ears and 

okay, how could Blanche not smile? Vaporeon was still in bed, that lazy thing. He would wake with Candela and Flareon, bumbling with the stairs and quite loudly demanding food. For now, all was silent.

Even the birds are hushed in receiving their treats, Zapdos is the loudest as she flitters away with the entire basket - followed by the other two back to the rather large poke-aviary built specifically for them nearby. 

And yes - Professor Willow had stressed the importance of not letting them out unattended!

Well, they were gods. 

How could they stop them?

“Silly birds,” he says as he shoulders back inside, “How did they learn to pick locks.”

“Articuno freezes it and then Zapdos breaks it.”

“And Moltres refuses to associate with criminals.” 

Spark dances away to the air fryer to pull put his (mostly) cooked steak, heaving it onto the plate. He cuts it expertly right down the middle before chunking it up, all while his jolteon wiggles her stout back end excitedly now near his feet. 

Coffee also in hand, they both retreat to the patio to eat. 

They all have their routines, Sparks is a little more ingrained in his than everyone else. It’s not a bad thing, Blanche just doesn’t find joy in doing roughly the same thing each morning. Yesterday she had gone out for a jog - flying on Articuno after they had indulged in their morning berries. The day before? She had taken Vaporeon hiking, much to his protest. 

Both times that she had come back, Spark stood tall out in the field while playing with Zapdos - clinging then to her belly as she swooped and flew low - laughter carrying through the grass.

“Fool,” she murmurs as she eyes the cup of coffee he’s left behind for her, the ghost of a smile haunting her face, “Stupid man.”


	2. ot3 - awkward balancing acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanche is insecure.   
> Candela is anchored.  
> Spark is defeated by the pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just my hc that candela and spark know each other from school or god knows what and have become super comfortable with each other. 
> 
> candela and blanche are datingish??? and spark is just there lmao

“Blanche,” Candela lifts her head from the pile of pillows, “Commer.” 

She can see Spark curled into Candela’s side, eyes closed and looking at peace for the first time since she’s known him. He gives a quiet rumble to declare his state of partial awareness.

“We have work we should be doing.” 

“Lame,” Spark sighs quietly, “Breaks are good for the soul.”

Hesitation. 

Candela only pats the side of her that’s empty in response, Blanche both reluctantly and happily lowering herself next to her. Spark doesn’t move, only groans as Candela’s fingers find his scalp and slowly massage. 

Her lips brush against Blanche’s temple, lingering there as she gives a small laugh.

“I didn’t think it would be that easy.”

“…Do you two do this often?”

“No need to get jealous,” She hates the tone of his voice when he says it, “I have no romantic or sexual interest in your girlfriend. I, like Jolts, appreciate the occasional cuddle with someone when the chance presents itself.” 

“Yes,” and Candela follows up with, “It’s team bonding.” 

Spark moves a hand up to rest against his friend’s belly, eyes remaining closed - he sighs heavily through his nose as he settles.

“…Hm.” 

Blanche doesn’t fight the idea, though her noise isn’t approving either. It doesn’t seem to bother the other two, the rain battering the window outside creating a pleasant haze over the room. 

“I feel no more or less bonded,” she says after an awkward ten or so minutes - it prompts a noise from Spark that prickles her. 

An eye lazily opens, “You’re bad at this.” There’s no bite to his voice but it takes all of her not to take it as an insult (that bothers her), “Just chill. Touching me isn’t going to kill you - neither is cuddling your girlfriend while I’m here. You don’t gotta make it weird.” 

Nothing further is said. 

Candela wraps an arm around Blanche and smiles when she finally feels her relax - Spark has gone slack, she knows he’s sleeping now. 

“You’re alright,” Candela reassures her, “yeah?”

“Yes,” Blanche breathes back as she laces their fingers and squeezes a little tighter than usual. She glances out the bay window at the streak of lightning across dark clouds, “alright.”


End file.
